Fangs a Lot, Mojo
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me, which was recommended to us by Dark Magical Sorcres. Mojo is given the abilities of a vampire after he gets infused with vampire bat DNA via Professor Utonium's new invention. When an evil vampire queen kidnaps him, it's up to Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) to save him!


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story), requested by Dark Magical Sorcres, which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future. And Dark Magical Sorcres, thank you very much for your story suggestion. It was a lot of fun to write!) :)**

Narrator: The city of Townsville, where it's a dark and stormy night! It could be the perfect night for some experiments of mad geniuses and philosophers to unleash unspeakable horrors! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Oops, sorry about that. Well, there a big storm and something is brewing down in the Professor's lab.

Inside the laboratory in the Utonium household, Professor Utonium is busy charging up a large machine as the Powerpuffs and Rebecca are sitting patiently. Also, Rebecca's boyfriend Mojo Jojo is testing some beakers and is holding a black vampire bat in a cage.

"This machine has the ability to infuse a person with the animal of their choosing," the professor explains. "It's still a bit of a work in progress, however."

"Ooh, that sounds very clever, Uncle John," an impressed Rebecca notes. "It would be interesting to see what abilities a person could have."

"Yeah," Blossom pipes up. "Like the speed of a cheetah!"

"Or the strength of a gorilla!" Buttercup adds.

"Or the ability to fly like a butterfly." Bubbles notes as she stretches her arms out, mimicking a butterfly's wings. "Whee!"

At this moment, Mojo traipses up to them.

Professor Utonium said, "Mojo, could you bring the bat over towards the table?" Mojo held the cage that is containing the squealing and snarling bat inside. Mojo looks at the bat and cringes, "Bleah, that looks like a rat with wings and fangs." Professor Utonium takes a syringe and says, "Becca, could you get the table unstrapped and get the little bat fastened?"

Rebecca said, "Sure, Uncle John. But I don't understand why we're doing an experiment in the middle of a thunderstorm and having a little vampire bat as the test subject."

"Well," the professor replies. "I'm conducting an experiment to see if infusing a person with vampire bat DNA could give them the powers of a vampire."

"The powers of a vampire?" Rebecca echoes.

Professor Utonium shrugs, "Since you were into Dracula and read books about vampires, I thought it would be interesting."

Though very curious, Rebecca was also the tiniest bit wary about what potential dangers might occur. "Uhm, I mean no offense, Uncle John, but might this be a bit dangerous?"

"Oh, please don't worry, Sweet pea," the professor replies consolingly. "This is a perfectly harmless process. The only question is who our test subject will be."

Rebecca seemed a bit unsure, but the Powerpuffs looked at Mojo with smirks. Mojo sees the looks on their faces and refuses, "Oh no, no, no, no! Don't you dare think about it! You're not and I repeat, not going to strapped me to the table for some crazy experiment and have some bat powers inside of me! I don't want to turn into a vampire!"

Rebecca said, "I kinda agree with Mojo on this one."

Buttercup grabs a hold of Mojo's arm and says, "Becca, he's a wuss. He always makes up excuses about not getting beaten up by me, Blossom, and Bubbles." Mojo snaps, "I'm not a wuss! That is to say that I am not a wuss, a wimp, cry-baby, chicken, or scaredy cat!" Blossom holds Mojo's other arm and says, "Mojo, don't be silly. It's gonna be a quick one."

Mojo groans as he's being led to the table and getting strapped down by Rebecca, "I have a bad feeling about this and I'm feeling it in my gut."

Rebecca said, "Mojo, please be careful."

Mojo nodded as he sees Professor Utonium put some device on Mojo's arm for a transfusion and puts on a little helmet to the bat, who is snarling and screeching. The little one tries to bite the Professor's hand, but Professor Utonium managed to trick the bat and say as he pointed to the wall, "What that over there?" He puts the helmet onto the bat and clasps it on, then he says, "Okay, we're ready to begin." Mojo nervously thinks, _Now what did I say to get myself roped into this one? _

"Ready, Mojo?" the professor, who's wearing goggles and pointing the laser toward Mojo and the bat, calls.

"No, not particularl-" Mojo has barely finished his sentence when the laser blasts him at full force. _ZZZZAP!_ Once the laser has finished, Rebecca rushes up to her boyfriend with concern. "Mojo? Are you okay?"

Mojo shook his head to focus and said, "I'm fine, Rebecca. Haven't I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Rebecca blushed, but she said, "Thank you, but what's with your voice? Your accent sounds more eastern European instead of your usual Japanese."

Mojo said, "I don't know, but I like it. I'm feeling a bit hungrrrry. I'm feeling up for some steak and I'd like that verrry rrrarrre." He rolled his r as he gazed at Rebecca's neck, which made the Powerpuffs look at Mojo funny and get him unstrapped.

Mojo gets himself off the table and unstraps the bat, who is already asleep. Mojo says, "I'll be right back. Just need to free this little baby out tonight." Rebecca and the others head upstairs towards the kitchen, while Mojo heads towards the front door to release the bat. As he opened the door, the air is misty after the rain and wet. The bat came to and stretched its wings, then Mojo lets it go flying and heads back inside the house. Rebecca looks at Mojo uneasily as he lets the bat go, but follows him upstairs.

Mojo sat down and cleared his throat, then said, "So, am I going to have some of that steak?" Rebecca goes towards the refrigerator and opens the freezer compartment, then grabs a carton of steak meat. She unthaws it and asks, "You want it very rare? It seems a bit too bloody, Mojo."

The chimp said, "Of course, my angel. I can eat raw meat and digest it well, too. I'm still a chimpanzee, don't forget. I'm able to eat foods that regular chimps eat and what humans eat at the same time." Once the steak is already thawed out, Rebecca grabs the other steak meats and cooks them to a medium rare. She then passes Mojo the uncooked steak and watches as he hungrily gobbles it up. "Ahh, dee-licious," Mojo says contentedly. "You certainly make a very good presentation, my dear."

"Uhm, thank you." Rebecca replies uneasily.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup noticed how weird Mojo was acting as he asked for another steak that is uncooked. Rebecca gets up to get one last steak meat out that is uncooked and hands it to Mojo, "Here you go."

In an instant, Mojo took the steak meat in both hands and begins to sink his teeth into the meat as he starts sucking some of the blood out. Bubbles covered her eyes as Blossom tries not to be sick, but Buttercup looks at Mojo in wonder and the Professor noticed that Mojo's eyes turned a blood red. Mojo's mouth is covered with some of the blood as he ripped the meat to pieces before swallowing them.

Mojo belched loudly and said as his eyes came back to normal, "Compliments to the chef."

Rebecca asked, "Mojo, are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you eat like this, even before the mutation when you were little. And your eyes turned red when you're eating and then back to normal." Mojo licked his lips clean and said, "Rebecca, I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a minor reaction. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

Mojo got up from the table, kissed Rebecca's cheek, and headed outside after saying good-bye to everyone. He breathed the night and in an instant, he turned himself into a little bat and flapped his wings. He said, "Hmm, that's new. Better than having to use my hovercrafts, jetpacks, or even walking."

Mojo flapped his way towards Townville Park and got to his observatory, then he changed back to normal. Once he went inside his observatory to turn in for the night, the same bat from before saw everything and flew towards the woods where it came towards a large cave. Inside of the cave, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and pale skin wore a black dress with long sleeves that shows off the shoulders, along with a pair of black high-heeled boots. As it approaches her, the bat speaks to her in a series of squeaks and screeches. "Vhat is it, Vlad Dear?" the woman inquires. The bat begins screeching again as he alights on the lady's outstretched finger. "Ahh, so you say you've seen another of our kind roaming through the city? How veddy, veddy interesting! Ve zimply _must_ find him; he vould be ze perfect suitor." Vlad gives an obliging screech and takes off into the night again.

The next morning, Rebecca comes to Mojo's house for a visit. She gently knocks, "Shave and a Haircut" on the door; after waiting for a second or two, she hears a knock of "Two Bits" in reply. Rebecca is pleasantly surprised that although Mojo is a vampire now, he hasn't forgotten. Mojo then opens the door, wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Good morrrning, Becca Dear."

"Good morning, Mojo," a perplexed Rebecca replies. "Uhm, if I may ask please, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Vell, it is a bit bright out," Mojo replies. "Ze zun bothers my eyes a bit."

Trying to hide her surprise, Rebecca then says, "Oh say, our friends have invited us out for pizza and a movie. Would you like come?" A skeptical look crosses the vampire monkey's face. "Vell, I am not sure. It might be a bit too...bright out there."

"Don't worry, Mojo," Rebecca replies. "The buildings in the shopping center have awnings, so we'll be in shade most of the time." Mojo smiles. "Ahh, zat vill be perfect. Though just in case, zere's zomehing I may take along. Pardon me, please." Mojo runs off and returns moments later, holding and umbrella over his head. "Zorry for ze delay, my sweet." Rebecca's only reply is a nonplussed look.

The two then make their way into town and enter the shopping center. Presently they arrive at Luigi's Pizza Parlor, where their friends are waiting. Ace said, "Hey, nice shades, Mojo."

Deanna says, "Hi, guys. Mojo, are you okay?"

April said, "Yeah, your skin's starting to look washed out. Kinda like you're turning pale." Mojo said, "It's nothing, Aprrril." Rebecca said to everyone, "Mojo's feeling a little under the weather, but I'm sure he'll be okay. What kind of pizza are ya guys up for? I'm thinking of splitting a pepperoni and stuffed crust with Mojo. Is that fine by you?"

Mojo nods, "Of courrrse. Could tell them no garrrlic? I think I'm having an allerrrgic rrreaction to that."

Arturo said, "Mojo, what's up with the accent? Are you making fun of me?"

Snake said, "Mojo'sss accent doesn't soundsss Spanish, but a bit more Russian or Hungariansss." Mojo waved a hand of dismissal and said, "Again, it's nothing. Let's get something to drink and quench our thirst."

Rebecca whispers to Mojo, "Are you sure you're okay? Is Foxy alright? I didn't hear her."

Mojo gives Rebecca's hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "She's alright. She's sleeping like a baby, one who is a very healthy baby indeed." Rebecca gives a relieved smile as she and Mojo get the sodas. "Roxi's doing very well, too."

"Ah, good, good." Mojo replies.

As they return to the table, Mojo scoots the umbrella over by his feet. "Uhm, sssssay Mojo," inquires a very curious Snake. "If I may ask, pleassse, why are you carryin' an umbrellassssss around with yousss?"

"Uhm, no particularr rreason," Mojo quickly replies. "Ze zun is, vell, weddy bright, and I am, uhm, trying to avoid getting zunburned."

"Oh..." Snake replies, still somewhat perplexed.

"Duh, please be careful not ta open it indoors, though," Billy pipes up. "They say dat's bad luck." His friends simply look at him oddly.

At this moment, a man in a chef's outfit, with a name tag reading "LUIGI" strolls up to the table and serves the group the pizza. "One'a extra large pepperoni stuffed crust for'a signores and signorinas."

"Thank you, sir," the group replies, upon which they each take a slice of pizza and begin eating.

"So," Rebecca inquires. "What movie will we be seeing?"

"Nosferatu in 3D," Deanna replies. "They say it's really exciting and super-scary!"

"Oh, wow, cool!" Rebecca excitedly replies.

As Snake takes a shaker of garlic off of the table and begins sprinkling it on his pizza, Mojo says, "Uhm, excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother, but I vould appreciate it if you vould not be using zo much of zat, please."

"Huh?" Snake replies in perplexity, upon which he suddenly remembers. "Oh, ssssssorry, Mojo, I forgot you wasss allergic to garlicsssss."

"Qvite all rright." Mojo replies as Snake dishes himself up another piece of the pizza.

Mojo sighed in relief as he grabs another slice of pizza, but he looked in anger as he sees a silver necklace around Rebecca's neck that has a cross dangling from the delicate chain. He was about to grab it and rip it from Rebecca's neck, but stopped himself when Rebecca said, "Now what, Mojo?"

Mojo turned his back towards Rebecca and said softly, "I, uh, I'm not comforrtable by seeing you vearing a cross arrround your neck. It looks nice on you, but please don't vear it when I'm with you. I feel this rrrage inside of me and somehow feel veakened at the same time."

Rebecca takes her necklace off and puts it into her purse safely, then eats the rest of her pizza. She places a hand to Mojo's cheek and says, "You're cold as ice. Mojo, what wrong with you? I'm really getting worried."

Mojo refused to look at Rebecca and didn't bother to answer. Thinking of lifting Mojo's mood up, Ace said, "Let's head over to the movies and see Nosferatu." After everyone finished their pizza, they headed towards the movie theaters as they ordered nine tickets. Before they went inside to get some snacks and sodas, Rebecca says, "Uh, Deanna, I need you to go to the bathroom with me."

Deanna asked, "What? Why?"

Rebecca pulls her friend by the arm gently and says, "Please, it's pretty important and an emergency." Deanna nodded as she understood, then says to the rest of the gang, "We'll be back in a bit."

Mojo says, "Alrright, the movie's going to start in 20 minutes. Ace and I vill vait forr you two when you're done."

Rebecca and Deanna headed into the bathroom, then Deanna said, "Becca, what's Mojo's problem? He liked it when you wear your cross, but now he says he's not comfortable about you wearing it." Rebecca puts her necklace back on and says, "I know and that's weird."

Deanna asks, "So, what happened last night? Why's Mojo acting weird with the shades, umbrella, accent, fear of garlic, and hate for crosses?"

A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face as she replies, "Well, uhm, it's kind of complicated. Before I tell you, though, I would appreciate if you could keep this a secret from the others, at least for now, please."

"I promise, Becca." Deanna obliges.

"Well, you see," Rebecca begins. "Uncle John had invented a machine with the ability to give people animal DNA. He had been working on an experiment to see if giving someone vampire bat DNA would turn them into a vampire and assigned Mojo the job; Mojo didn't want to do it, but my cousins, well, kind of pushed him to it, so he went ahead."

"Oh my!" Deanna replies.

"Uncle John then strapped Mojo and a vampire bat to the machine and fired a laser at them; when Mojo came out, he was speaking in that odd accent, eating raw meat, and wouldn't come out in the daylight. Apparently the experiment was a success, but I'm getting a bit worried about him."

"Wow..." Deanna notes as her eyes grow wide.

"Though vampires are dangerous, he hasn't given us any trouble, possibly because he remembers that we're his friends, but it's probably only a matter of time before he gets himself in trouble!" Rebecca concludes. "We may have to keep an eye on him."

"Good idea, Becca." Deanna replies, as the two leave the bathroom.

Rebecca quickly places her hand over her necklace to hide it from Mojo and says, "We're okay now, boys. Let's go." Mojo said, "I ordered us a popcorn for us to split vith extrrra butter and two sodas for us." Rebecca takes the soda with her free hand and says, "Thanks, Mojo."

The four headed inside the theater that has the movie playing, but unknown to them a familiar vampire queen is following far behind them. She sees the movie title over the door and says, "Nosferatu in 3-D. Ahh, I might be able to find my king."

The group seat themselves in the front row and don their 3D glasses; Rebecca, Deanna, and April gently hold their boyfriends' hands as the theater darkens. An image of a vampire bat swooping flashes on the screen, causing the audience to reflexively duck. "Hee, hee," April laughs. "It's amazing how real things look in 3D!"

"Indeedssss." Snake replies.

Just then, the audience hears a woman's voice booming, "FOOLISH MORTALS! FREEZE WHERE YOU STAND!" The audience then quickly look around the room, then begin whispering among themselves. "What's this?" "It's not part of the movie, at least I don't think so!" Upon this, the blonde-haired woman swoops down in front of the screen. "Allow me to introduce myself, friends. I am Larain, Qveen of ze wampires, and I 'ave come vis' a special purpose."

"W-w-w-what's dat?" Billy stammers.

"To claim myzelf a king!"

The group exchange worried glances, wondering who her victim might be; Rebecca and Mojos eyes grow large, knowing full well what she had in mind. Larain sees Mojo with Rebecca and gives an evil glare, then she turns into mist and vanishes. Mojo and Rebecca held each other close, but Mojo began to choke and gasp for air as the mist circled onto his neck. Rebecca cried, "MOJO, NO!" Mojo's vision began to get blurry and the last thing he sees is Rebecca's brown eyes filling up with tears, then everything went black.

The theater lights came back on as the workers stopped the movie and that audience began to get scared. Rebecca sobbed uncontrollably as Ace held her hand and asked, "What happened?" Rebecca wept, "He's gone! That Larain took Mojo away and I'll never see him again!" As the Gang and Rebecca's friends comforted Rebecca, they left the theater after Rebecca stopped crying.

Thinking of something, Rebecca gets into her car and drives off towards the church she goes to with her family. Heading inside the cathedral, Rebecca makes the sign of the Cross after dipping her fingertips into holy water and runs towards one of the priests giving a confession.

The priest said, "Rebecca, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a demon. Why, you're even in tears."

Rebecca wiped her eyes and said, "I have, Monsignor Lebron. Could we talk someplace private?" The priest and Rebecca walked towards a room that has a statue of the Virgin Mary and a two other statues that show Jesus with his Sacred Heart along with a statue of Saint Michael the Archangel.

Monsignor Lebron asked, "What's going on?"

Rebecca said, "My uncle had invented a machine with the ability to give people animal DNA last night. He had been working on an experiment to see if giving someone vampire bat DNA would turn the person into a vampire and assigned Mojo the job; Mojo didn't want to do it, but my cousins, well, sorta pushed him to it and he did."

Monsignor Lebron nodded, "Yes, go on."

Rebecca said, "My uncle strapped Mojo and the vampire bat to the machine, then he fired a laser at them; when Mojo came out, he was speaking in an odd accent like in the old vampire movies, eating raw meat, and wouldn't come out in the daylight. Plus, he showed more signs of being scared of garlic and hating crosses. He just got kidnapped by a vampire named Larain who wants him to be her king. I need to get Mojo back to normal and save him from Larain before it's too late. What do I do?"

Monsignor Lebron said, "This is very serious and dangerous. Are you sure you want to save Mojo from the powers of the netherworld?" Rebecca nodded, then the priest says as he hands her a few things, "Here, take with you some holy water, a wooden stake, and a bowie knife. Keep the cross around your neck and keep your spirit strong."

Rebecca remembered in her books about vampires and said, "The vampires die by having the stake or silver bullet through the heart, having their heads chopped off, or being burned in sunlight as well as being drowned in holy water. But how do I save Mojo's life and soul? I don't want him to die."

Monsignor Lebron said, "My child, you must keep Mojo's spirit and memory pure. Have him know that your still his true love and destroy the evil that is about to control him." Placing his hand onto Rebecca's head, he gives a small prayer to keep Rebecca safe and said, "May the Lord be with you and keep you safe."

Rebecca said, "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. Thank you, Monsignor." Leaving the church and getting into her car, Rebecca said, "Hang on, Mojo. I'm coming for you."

Meanwhile, sunset was coming over the woods. Inside the cave, Mojo moaned, "Ugh, my head hurts..." Waking up, he couldn't see anything at all and couldn't even move. Mojo blinked his eyes a few times and realized that he is blindfolded, along with his hands tied over his head in chains.

He tossed his head and said, "Vhere am I? Vhy can't I see and move?"

"My king! You 'ave awakened!" Larain quickly whips the blindfold off of Mojo and unties him. As a flock of vampire bats surround him, Mojo shudders with fear. "V-v-v-vhat? Vhy 'ave you brought me here?"

"Why, you are to be my king, as t which you and I vill rule ze vorld as leaders of ze undead!" Larain replies. "Join us now!"

"Join us, join us, join us..." the bats chant as they flurry around his head. Mojo gulps audibly and begins to sweat profusely.

Meanwhile, Rebecca is driving her Mustang down the road toward the cave at top speed. 'I remember seeing a reverse switch on Uncle John's machine,' she thinks. 'If I can get Mojo's attention, hopefully I can lead him back to the machine and bring him back to normal!' A concerned look then crosses her face. 'I just hope that what was said about his love for me cancelling out the evil plaguing him was true.'

She arrives at the mouth of the cave just in time to see Larain and the bats terrorizing the trembling Mojo. "Hold it right there, lady!" Rebecca exclaims as she quickly confronts the vampire queen. "Get your paws off my boyfriend right now and no one gets hurt!"

Mojo said, "Rebecca! You need to go somevhere safe! That is to say... Mmmph!" Larain covered Mojo's mouth with her hand and hissed, "Silence!" Turning her gaze on Rebecca, she snarled as she bared her fangs, "You can't save him now, mortal! He's going to be my king for all eternity!"

Rebecca clenched her fists and going through her bag, she pulls out a crucifix and says, "I can and I will, you harlot of Satan!" The bats hissed and cowered in fear as Rebecca held up the crucifix, then she gets out a can of garlic spray and squirts it into Larain's eyes to blind her.

Larain screamed in pain as she covered her eyes, "MY EYES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Rebecca quickly grabs Mojo's hands and says, "C'mon, let's get back to the lab and get you back to normal!" Just when it's already night, Mojo's eyes turned red and his fangs began to show more as he opened his mouth. At this moment, Mojo stops short and pulls back. He simply couldn't bring himself to bite Rebecca; he loved her too much, bringing truth to the earlier statement that his love for her would cancel out the dark powers.

"Zhank you zo much for saving me, Becca Darling." Mojo says gratefully(Albeit with a slight touch of guilt to his voice) as the two enter the suburbs.

"You're quite welcome Mojo Sweetie," Rebecca replies. "Hopefully, Uncle John should have the reverse switch on the machine repaired by now."

"I zertainly hope zo," the vampire monkey sighs dolefully. "It has not been easy being a wampire, to say ze least. I wish zat I no longer 'ad to avoid garlic, sunlight, and ze other things I once loved." Rebecca places a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Mojo Dear. We'll have everything fixed right up in an instant."

As they round the corner, the two presently arrive at the Utonium Chateau. Rebecca knocks gently on the door, upon which the professor answers. "Hello, Sweet Pea. Is all well?"

"Yes indeed, Uncle John," Rebecca replies. "But if I may ask, please, has the machine's reverse switch been repaired?"

"Certainly, Honey," he replies. "Follow me, please." Upon this Rebecca and Mojo follow the professor downstairs.

Once they arrive in the professor's lab, Rebecca gently straps Mojo to the table again, and the professor directs the laser at Mojo. The professor flips the reverse switch and presses the power button, upon which the laser blasts Mojo at full kilter. _ZZZZAP!_

Once the laser has finished, Rebecca slowly traipses up to her boyfriend with concern. "Mojo?" The monkey slowly opens his eyes, revealing them to be their normal color, then he opens his mouth, revealing his fangs to be gone. "B-Becca?" he says in his usual Japanese accent.

Giving an elated gasp, Rebecca quickly throws her arms around him. "Mojo, you're back!" Mojo replies with perplexity, as he slowly sits up, "Back? W-where have I been?"

"Well, it may sound crazy," Rebecca replies. "But Uncle John was experimenting with vampire bat DNA to see if infusing a person with it could turn them into a vampire, and volunteered you for it."

"Did it work?" Mojo inquires.

"Yes, indeed," Rebecca replies. "It gave you all of the qualities of a vampire: a Romanian accent, fangs, drinking the blood out of raw meat, an aversion to sunlight and garlic and the like."

A concerned look crosses the monkey's face. "I hope I...didn't do anything bad."

Rebecca places a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sweetie, you certainly didn't! Although a crazy vampire queen named Larain did try to capture you and make her your king, but fortunately I was able to stave her off and rescue you."

"Wow..." Mojo notes. "That must have been quite an experience."

"Well, all that matters is that you're back to your sweet old self now." Rebecca replies. Mojo smiles contentedly and blushes deeply as he and Rebecca put their arms around each other and embrace in a gentle hug and kiss.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, Becca Dear," Mojo says sweetly. "And..._FANGS_ for everything!" He and Rebecca then share a merry laugh over this.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson  
Professor Utonium-Tom Kane  
Blossom-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles-Tara Strong  
Buttercup-E.G. Daily  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Ace/Big Billy-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Luigi-Tom Kenny  
Larain-April Winchell  
Mosignor Lebron-Dee Bradley Baker  
Bats-Tress MacNeille, Frank Welker


End file.
